


Calm before the storm

by Wanderingcitrus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kacxa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcitrus/pseuds/Wanderingcitrus
Summary: Acxa/Keith fluff. Acxa enjoys a rare day off.  Takes place place after Sendak is defeated.





	Calm before the storm

It was a rare occasion since the fall of Sendak and the unification of the Voltron Coalition with the Galaxy Garrison that the Paladins and team had any free time. Acxa had been a bit hesitant when she'd answered the call to join them on Earth, but the last few months living, working, and thriving among the people here restored the hope for peace she held inside. 

She'd been a little confused the first time they told her she could have the day off, not understanding the meaning of the phrase until Allura invited her to share in some of her day off activities. It was nice having their hair done and she couldn't stop laughing at the eagerness of Lance wanting to join in for a mask party, and the three of them put some cleanser and moisturizer on their faces and watched a film on the TV. But while the pampering certainly left her feeling relaxed and energized, she felt a need for more stimulation on her day off and arranged to spar with Krolia in the Garrison gym early in the day. 

Acxa arrived at the gym in the new workout clothes that Pidge, Allura and Lance had helped her pick out on their last day off when they'd gone out to visit the shops. She liked the fit of the yoga pants and the tank top showed off the lean musculature of her arms showcasing their strength. Sparring with Krolia was an intense workout that left her muscles screaming. The elder Galran warrior was determined to make Acxa into as deadly a Blade as her, and she while she appreciated the teaching after the finally thrown to the mat, calmly declared herself done, she lay on the mat focusing her breathing when a shadow fell across her face.

“Got any energy left?” 

Acxa peeked an eye open and pushed a stand of hair that struck to face out of the way to see Keith smiling down at her, “Depends on what you have in mind.”

Keith reached a hand down to help her to feet, “Let's go for a run?”

Acxa smiled as she used the momentum to fly passed him, relishing the thought of both uninterrupted time with him and the thrill of the chase, “You have to catch me first!”

The duo sprinted through the corridors almost knocking over a cadet with a stack of papers piled high before running out the open flight bay doors and into the desert. Being alone with Keith was a rare and precious commodity and she savored every minute in his company. Their run soon turned from a hearty sprint to a slower jog as they matched their paces, circling back around to base, eager to get out of the sweltering heat and humidity. Clouds had begun to roll in and the sky darkened promising the release of summer rainfall. 

“I just love the smell of the rain here,” Acxa said as she slowed her pace further, flinging her arms out and spinning around, lifting her face to the sky as the rain began to fall. 

Keith watched her, smiling at how carefree she looked in that moment, fringe plastered to her face by the moisture, wondering how he could have been so lucky to have her in his life now. He walked up her, wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up so they could spin around in the rain together. Laughing and smiling at the delightful silliness of it all, splashing about like kids, they realized it might be wise to get back to base as the thunder clapped above their heads. 

They walked back to base hand in hand, enjoying the brief reprieve from the future battles in the days ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this feels rushed or unfinished.


End file.
